Saturday night UCW
by freakanator
Summary: Every Saturday night, tune in to see your favorite superstars and divas compete in a fully sexualised manner. This is UnCensored Wrestling [Smut. slightly A/U]
1. Chapter 1

Quick run down, UCW, or Un-Censored Wrestling is a wrestling promotion I made up ( the idea comes from a fic I read called 'Sextreme Championship Wrestling' by bladder), but it's got a twist to it,how to win a match in UCW is to make your opponent orgasm, under normal rules no foreign objects allowed, do vibrators, no whips, no handcuffs. Under extreme rules these are allowed, as well as out side interference, which is normally just cause for disqualification. How ever there is another way you can win a match, using an average submission move, for example, if person 1 puts person 2 in an ankle lock, and person 2 taps, person 2 then has to give person 1 their body to do anything with, live on air. I'll be using wrestlers from WWE and some from TNA, but mainly WWE as well as OCs, so if you have a wrestler you'd like involved in UCW inbox me with details, looks, fetishes, move set and all that stuff. This is a unisex promotion and male on female matches happen just as often as female on female. I'll be posting these chapters like full shows, every Sunday at 1:30am GMT, so that should be about 8:30EST Saturday I think these will be up, each chapter contains various amounts of matches, depending on length. Every few chapters there will be a PPV. Titles will be on the line and creative match stipulations used. Every competitor will wear what ever attire they normally would wear, so kaitlyn will wear he cargo pants and tank top, where as Kelly Kelly wears her skimpy clothing.

Roster:

Brie Bella

Nikki Bella

Paige

Beth Phoenix

Layla El

Tamina snuka

Kelly Kelly

Eve Torres

Cameron (Fuckadactyls)

Naomi (Fuckadactyls)

Eva Marie

John Cena

Randy Orton

Brock Lesnar

Cesaro

Kofi Kingston

Tyson Kidd

HHH

Kaitlyn

AJ Lee

Natalya

Aksana

Alicia Fox

JoJo

Maria Kanellis

Ashley Massaro

Dolph Ziggler

The Miz

Lita

Trish Stratus

Jeff Hardy

Stephanie McMahon

Jimmy Uso

Jey Uso

Cody Rhodes

Roman Reigns

let's begin

"welcome everybody to the first ever Telvised event of UNCENSORED WRESTLING! I am ringside commintator Josh patterson, here with Dan vaughn, and we have a terrific first even tonight!" Josh anounces

"too right we do, we have action, we have wrestling and we have orgasms, let's get tjis show on the road" Dan adds

'sheeeee, she looks good to me' Eve torres's theme song begins and the crowd cheers at the stunning brunete. Once Eve settles in the ring, another theme plays

'Let's light it up..'

AJ skippes down the ramp and climbs into the ring, once both girls are settled in their respective corners the ref rings the bell

"this is history in the making ladys and gentlemen, the first ever UCW match, with two stunning females too" Josh says

AJ and Eve circle the ring never breaking eye contact, eventualy they both go in for a collar and elbow tie up, Eve quicly powers AJ do the mat, she then drops to her knees next to the downed AJ and trys to pull AJ's black shirt off, AJ wriggles about and slipes away, her shirt still on but blocking her sight, she doesn't see Eve's enzeguri coming, and is knocked to the ground, Eve turns her over on her back before landing a standing moonsault, to which slides AJ's shorts down her legs, her panties follow, but only get down to her knees as AJ kicks Eve away, AJ slides her panties back up end slaps Eve before tackiling her to the ground and slapping her multiple times. Next AJ grabs the waistband on Eve's shorts and rips them off with some effort, she then rips her panties off and lifts Eve's legs up before visciously attacking Eve's pussy with her tongue. Eve teys to wriggle away but it's no use, she then trys hitting AJ but she doesn't stop eating her soaking cunt

"I think Eve is abbout to come! Can she make it out of this?!" Dan screams exitedly

Eve just about reaches her fingers to the ropes and AJ has to a count of five to break the 'hold'

on her on her on her 4. still on her. Just as the ref is about to cout five, AJ breaks the hold and sits on her knees, wiping Eve's wetness from her lips, as Eve is getting up AJ does a Tilt-a-Whirl and catches Eve in the Black widow

"She has to tap! She can't get to the ropes!" Josh scremes exited

after struggling for a while Eve tapps and the reff calls for the bell. AJ lets go of the hild and the ref raises her hand in victory. The ring announcer grabs a mic

"an your winner, by way of submission, AJ Lee, and as a result of winning by submission get's to make Eve do what ever she likes."

AJ bites her lip and grabs a mic

"Eve..." AJ titls her head and smiles. Before bending over to get eye to eye with Eve who is on one knee "eat me" AJ drops to the mat and spreads her leggs. Eve crawls over to AJ and removes her panties and licks AJ's wet folds slowly

"faster" Eve licks faster "i sais faster" Eve licks faster, AJ moans as Eve slides a hand to play with her own bare pussy "don't touch your self or you'll have to do this *moan* again" Eve removes her hand from her dripping cunt to focus on AJ's who by now has stripped herself of her shirt and bra and is playing with her nipples. Eve takes AJ's clit in her mouth and flicks it with her tongue as she slides two, then three fingers into AJ and begins to rapidly punp into her. AJ is moaning so loud she doesn't need the mic anymore. Eventually Eve's impressive skills send AJ over the edge and she cummes all over Eve's face, so licks it from around her mouth and girls walk back to the locker room.

"what a terrific way to start the night Dan" josh says

"indeed it was, i could have sworn Eve had in in the bag after that standing moonsault, but i'm glad AJ made Eve submit, that show they put on was outstanding".

Natalia's music hits and he walks out and into the ring

'AWESOME!' the Miz walks out and taunts on the stage before walking into the ring, eyeing up Natalia

both stand in their respective courners and the ref rings the bell, collar and elbow, Miz slams Natalya onto the mat, she rolls around and Miz knee drops her in the face.

"that's a good plan by Miz, try and make your opponent horribly disfugured so climaxing is a lot harder" Dan says laughing

Miz pickes up Natalya and kisses her before putting her in a full nelson for the skull crushing finale, she spins out and drops to her knees behind Miz, looking up at him as cute as she can, when he turns around to see her, she pokes his erection through his tights and slides them down taking his Dick in her mouth, Miz grabs her hair and slams her head all the way down, holding it at the base of his dick

"The deepthroat choke hold! Will we see two submissions in one night!" Dan shouts

Natalya is gaging and tears are flowing from her eyes, she contenplates tapping but instead she trys to make the Miz enjoy this, she does what she can with her tongue to pleasure him, he tiltes his head back and moans, releasing his grip slightly, Natalya then slides up letting his dick fall from her mouth, bounces to her feet, spins and hit Miz with nattie by nature, miz is on the floor, natalya goes back to sucking him off, but this time not deep throating him, he looks down at the canadian beauty suckcing him off and throws punches at her, she stays on his dick and he can't reach the ropes, he trys to lift her head but she holds her self there well, Miz is out of options he shoots his head back and shoots his load into Natalya's mouth, she pulls up and winks before posing on the turn bucle, showing off the collection of seamen in her mouth and swallowing it.

"now ladys and gentlemen, the last match of the evening is a tag match, and what that means is four people in the ring, two teams of two, elimination style rules, last team standing wins" Josh explaines

'Funky's on a roll..' the Fuckadactyls walk out and dance on stage before walking down the ramp and into the ring to dance somemore

'you can look but you can't touch' The Bella twins walk out on stage, Nikki in her pattented baseball isnpired attire, and Brie in her usual Blue attire, the two pose on stage and walk to the ring

the reff rings the bell and Brie and Naomi lock up, as do Nikki and Cameron, Naomi grabs Brie by the hair and tosses her into the corner, before running at her with a big splash, Brie falls to the ground, seated at the turnbuckle. Nikki clotheslines Cameron out of the ring before turning her attention to Naomi. Nikki ducks Naomi's clothesline and rolls Naomi up, once she's on her shoulders Nikki pulls her shorts up her dark legs and takes them off, Naomi fights out and the two bounce off the ropes running at eachother, Naomi hits the 'rear end', she then turns her attention to Brie who is still in the corner. She runs at her full speed and hits a bronco buster, but Brie catches her and holds her in place eating her out, Naomi screams and trys to hit her to make her break the hold but Nikki crawls up befind Naomi and holds her inplace, whilst also rubbing her clit. Cameron runs in the ring to help her partner but it's too late and Naomi orgasms

"Naomi has been eliminated"

cameron then backs up against the ropes as the bellas stare her down, she then runs at the gorgeous twins and hit's them both with a single leg drop kick, one foot each, Brie falls to the floor and rolls out the ring, but Nikki quickly gets back up and runs at Cameron but is met with 'Girl bye', a standing tornado DDT, once Nikki is out for the count Cameron hurrys to rip every item of clothing Nikki has off, soon enough Nikki is naked and Cameron is visciously attacking her cunt whilst rubbing her nipples, Brie soon comes back in the ring and kicks Cameron off her twin sister, as Cameron trys to get up she geabs the weistband of Brie's shorts and rips them off, as Brie is caught off guard, Cameron does a school girl on Brie into a roll up, she then starts eating Brie out. Brie is moaning ans it looks like she's about to cum, the ref is focused on Brie to check if she's climaxed he doesn't notice Naomi coming back out and sliding a vibrator into an unconsiouce Nikki. Nikki moans softly and the sensation wakes her, just intime to see her sister climax and be eliminated

"Brie Bella has been eliminated" Cameron stands up and stares at Bries who's still in the floor, and wipes her sweet necter from her lips, as she has her back turned Nikki comes behind her and sets her up for rack attack, Nikki does two squats and drops to her knees before sliding over to Cameron's crotch, she rips her shorts off and violantly attacks it with her tongue, stopping every few seconds to moan from the vibrator bueryd so deep in her vagina, Cameron starts to come too and hits Nikki in the face, breaking the hold Nikki had on cameron's cunt, the both stand up but Nikki's knees son buckle from the feeling of the vibrater in her pussy and she falls to the floor, nearing orgasm, Cameron quickly slides next to the moaning twin and shoves 3 fingers in her wet cunt, Nikki is shaking violantly trying not to cum, but eventualy she gives up and lets the sensation take over her body and limaxes, her wettness dripping from Cameron's hand, the Fuckadactyls dance and make out before walking backstage.

"we want to thank you for joining us here at the first ever UCW event, i'm Josh Paterson"

"and i'm Dan Vaugn"

"thanks for joining us" Josh signs off.


	2. Chapter 2

"welcome everybody to Saturday Night UCW, I am Jock patterson"

"and i'm Dan Vaughn"

"and do we have an excellent show for you, We're having matches to determine who will be competing at 'Clime to Climax' our first Pay Per View event, for the UCW title, SexDivision title and Tag team titles" Josh announces

"that's right, we have a battle royal for the SexDivision, last six competetors standing go through, and a tournament for the UCW title, only four Tag Teams in UCW right now, so they'll be competing in two separate matches to see which two teams are going for cold, at climb to climax" Dan adds

"and to make things even more interesting, more people have signed for UCW since last week, those being Kelly kelly, CM Punk and Bailey. Look forward to those three in action soon" Josh Announces

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this competition is a Battle Royal, and is to determine who will be in the SexDivision Title match at 'Climb to Climax'" the ring announcer Sophie Jones announced.

Once all competitors are in the ring, them being Layla El, Tamina Snuka, Eva Marie, Alicia Fox, JoJo, Stephanie Mcmahon, Randy Orton, Antonio Cesaro, Kofi Kingston, HHH, Dolph Ziggler and Jeff Hardy. The bell is rung and the match begins

"now the rules to a UCW Battle Royal are simple, elimination style rules, make someone orgasm they're out, last six people standing, go to Climb to Climax" Dan explains

The match has started as pretty much an average match, grapples, strikes, nobody has taken an item of clothing off yet. Kofi hits trouble in paradise on Tamina and rips her attire off, Eva Marie and HHH help him to make her orgasm whilst unconscious, Kofi is eating her out, Eva is on one nipple HHH on the other, before long she climaxes and shoots her sweet nectar over Kofi's face

"Tamina Snuka has been eliminated"

as the three are getting up, HHH spine busters Eva and he and Kofi re do the routine

"Eva Marie has been eliminated"

in the corner of the ring Orton is having his mind blown by JoJo's surprising talent at sucking him off, he's almost at the edge when he starts pounding on her cute face, it's so cute he can't stand the fact he's hitting it, so he stops and lets it happen

"Randy Orton has been eliminated"

"WHAT?! Orton has succumbed to the tiny JoJo, she must be that good to make the Viper, the legend killer give up"

JoJo spits Orton's cum out of her mouth with a disgusted look on her face, she flicks her hands and the goo flies off to ringside.

Meanwhile Alicia is being eaten out by Layla who is being fingered by Cesaro. Alicia wraps her long legs around Layla to hold her in place as she punches the British bombshell until she stop eating her, as Alicia gets up she sees HHH on one knee, she runs at him and hits her patented scissor kick, she's about to go for his junk when Stephanie pulls her away to suck off the game, within seconds her mouth is full of cum

"HHH has been eliminated"

in the corner of the ring is Kofi knocked out and having his dick sucked by JoJo who is lying on her stomach like a teenage girl would lay on a bed, sucking him off, until the high flyer shoots his load into her mouth, but before she could spit it out, Stephinie crawls up to her, making out with her and swapping the cum from being in JoJo's mouth to hers, from a mix of Alicia's foot job and seeing this, Jeff hardy is sent over the edge and cums all over Alicia's feet

"Jeff Hardy has been eliminated. Here are your winners and entrants into the SexDivision title match at 'climb to climax'. Alicia Fox! Dolph Ziggler! Layla El!Stephanie McMahon! Antionio Cesaro! And JoJo!" announces Sophie.

"wow, what a great match." Dan says

"indeed it was. And how Exiting, we already know one of the matches for 'Climb to Climax'

'Funky's on a role...'

the Fuckadactyls come out and dance their way to the ring, as their music plays out, another hits

the long and unmistakable sound of the first note in the traditional heart family theme song is heard as the Heart Dynasty, Natalya and Tyson Kidd, walk down the ramp, upon entering the bell rings

Natalya and Cameron get into a collar and elbow, as do Tyson and Naomi, Natalya leans Cameron on the ropes and clothes lines her out onto the apron, where Tyson enzeguris Naomi and runs to drop kick Cameron off the apron. Cameron goes flying and Natalya and Tyson turn to see Naomi getting to her feet in the corner, Natalya runs into her at the turn bucle and as she moves out of the way Tyson jumps at her, Naomi ducks and Tyson is sent over the ropes. Natalya and Naomi exchange blows for a while until Tyson begins to stir outside the ring, as he stands he is quickly met with 'girl bye' from Cameron who must have crawled her way over to him undetected, Tyson is essentially out as a result of a DDT on the outside and Cameron goes to suck him off. Natalya is in the middle of a sharpshooter in the middle of the ring when Tyson cums in Cameron's mouth.

"Tyson Kidd has been eliminated"

Cameron then slides back into the ring and spits Tysons cum all over Natalya's face, blinding her, the ref is contemplating that being cause for D.Q. And is checking on Natalya when a very beautiful lady crawls from under the ring, with a big, long golden vibrator in hand, Naomi is sitting in the corner waiting for the ref's call and Cameron is screaming at the ref saying it's legal, as everyone is distracted the mystery woman pulls Naomi's pants down and slides a vibrator in her cunt. Naomi is too worn out to move it.

"Wait a minuet, is that? It's Nikki Bella! Nikki Bella getting revenge for what happened last week" Josh announces in excitement. Nikki blows him a kiss before crawling back under the ring.

The ref dictates the cum to be legal and waits for Natalya to be at a vertical basis to continue the match, Cameron runs at Natalya and is hit by 'Nattie by nature' a spinning cloths line. Before Natalya can capitalise on her she rolls out of the ring. Naomi now stands and walks over to Natalya, as Natalya turns to see Naomi, Naomi feels a tingling sensation shoot down her spine, a mix of the vibrator and seeing Natalya with a face full of cum, co cute, so stimulating, Naomi drops to her knees in front of Natalya and is breathing heavy moaning and rubbing her own clit, Natalya, very confused drops to her knees and kisses Naomi, both moan into eachothers mouths before Naomi climaxes

"Naomi has been eliminated"

Naomi lays on the mat, smiling and breathing heavy, still rubbing her clit with the golden vibrator still deep in her pussy. As Natalya stares at the cute sight beneath her feet she is quickly pulled back by a roll up from Cameron, who positions her self in a way so it is easy to slide Natalya's tights off without her getting free, she does so and begins licking Natalya's dripping wet cunt, Natalya is blushing hard trying to fight out of this, but it feels too good, eventually though, she sees Tyson by the apron cheering her on and she fights out, as both gorgeous women stand Natalya grabs the backs of Cameron's legs and pulls, causing her to fall over, Natalya places a leg over Cameron's to set up the sharp shooter, Cameron rolls out and Natalya falls on her face because she can't see properly through the drying cum that covers her eyes. As Natalya lays on her stomach Cameron lifts her hips up and slides her entire hand into her cunt, before sliding a little more, and a little more until her entire forearm's up to her elbow is in the Canadian beautie's pussy, it doesn't take long for Natalya to give and let her orgasm over come her need to win, on the plus side, the immense feeling of Cameron's hand, plus having Tyson's cum obstructing her vision made this the best orgasm she's ever had.

"Here are your winners, Cameron and Naomi, The Fuckadactyls!" Sophie announces as the two winners start dancing along to their music

"what a great match. Noa Dan, do you know who is in the tounament for the UCW title match?" josh sets up for Dan to announce the line up

"i do Josh, the contenstants are: Kaitlyn, John Cena,CM Punk, Lita, Paige and Roman Reigns" Dan replys

"what a line up, and this tounament will last for two weeks, first matche tonight, the next three next week." Josh adds

Kaitlyn's music hits interrupting the two commentators and the two toned bombshell twirls on the stage before strutting down into the ring, she waits patiently for her opponent.

'Your time is up, my time is now!' John Cena walks onto the stage and solutes the crowd before running into the ring, bouncing off the ropes and throwing his hat to the audience, he then takes his shirt off and throws it to a kid in the front row, seeing this causes Kaitlyn to bite her bottom lip, but she quickly snaps out of it and gets ready for the match.

The bell rings and the two are straight into a collar and elbow, the 'Lets go Cena...Cena Sucks!' chants have already begun. Cena out powers Kaitlyn and holds her in a head lock before whiping her off the ropes and hitting her with a clothesline, smiling at the crowd and picking her up by the head, Kaitlyn then pulls John's hands away and kicks him in the gut before grabing his head and tossing him aside, as he gets up she hits him with a clothesline of her own. The match is back and fourth wrestling, no attempt to even make the other orgasm yet. Cena is top rope and leaps off going for the top rope famasser, Kaitlyn moves out of the way and he falls on his ass. Kaitlyn then grabs the ropes near the corner John just jumped from and squats slightly, as John stands and turns she runs at him and hits a spear. As soon as he's down Kaitlyn rushes to unbuckle his shorts and she quickly slides them down to his ankles before using brute strength to rip his underwear clean off, unveiling his 9" dick, Kaitlyn's eyes widen upon seeing it, but she quickly slaps her self and regains focus. Kaitlyn parts her lips and places them on the end of Johns cock before quickly slamming her head down and taking him all in, she then feels to large hands on the back of her head, John nad come to and was holding Kaitlyn's head down trying to choke her with a deepthroat coke hold, she squirms but it's no good, she gags but he doesn't let up. Eventually the ref grabs her hand raising it, before dropping it to check for a response, it falls to the matt and he counts one, he does it again, counts two, he then drops her hand again but this time she holds her hand in the air, but just barely, the ref stops counting and continues to check she isn't tapping. Kaitlyn is practically unconscious by now, gaging, mascara running down her face, a big cock rammed down her throat. It looks like Cena has it in the bag with this submission move until Kaitlyn balls up her fist and slams it directly into Cena's nuts, he immediately releases his grip and she slides his cock out of her mouth, rolling to the corner to catch her breath. Cena squirms on the floor holding his nuts in his hands ans Kaitlyn sits in the corner, out of breath and struggling to regain consciousness. Eventually Cena gets to his feet, but Kaitlyn is still out in the corner, Cena grabs her by the ankles and pulls her out, he then grabs her wrist and throws her onto his shoulders setting the unconscious beauty up for an atetude adjustment, but she slips out and lands on her knees behind him, Kaitlyn reaches her hand between John's legs and grabs his dick before biting hard on his balls, Cena screams in pain but at the same time it looks like he's enjoying it. Kaitlyn stops biting him and pushes him forward, he falls due to the shorts that are restricting his ankles and she crawls over to him, putting him in a Texas cloverleaf, he tries his best to reach the ropes but can't, soon enough he taps and the whole arena is in awe, the commentators are freaking out and the entire crowd is chanting 'you tapped out'..even the Cena fans. A sweaty, fatigued Kaitlyn crawls to the other end of the ring and grabs a mic

"so...uhm...i made you tap...so you have to...do what I say right...?" the crowd cheers and Kaitlyn smirks before both her and John meet half way in the ring and she kisses him before saying into the mic

"Fuck me" the crowd cheer and wolf whistle as Cena rips the two toned woman's clothes off, once they're both naked, Cena places his dick by the entrance to Kaitlyn's pussy, to which she bites her lips and says into the mic

"wrong hole" before blushing and biting harder. Cena looks around the arena in awe,but moves his dick to Kaitlyn's ass hole and looks down at her to make sure she's ready, her eyes are shut tight and she's biting her lips hard in anticipation. John slides his dick into Kaitlyn's ass and her eyes widen and mouth shoots open, her gasp followed by a scream of pain and pleasure audible to the crowd without the assistance of a microphone, but it helped that there was one, she locks her arms around John's neck and screams as he ruthlessly fucks her unlubricated ass,, blood is dripping from her but she still screams for more. Somehow during all of his, Kaitlyn pushed John onto his back and was then riding him, screaming, moaning, her amazing breasts bouncing as she rides him, she cums and squirts all over John's face, the taste is about to send him over the edge but Kaitlyn slides off and flops on the floor, exhausted, before whispering into the mic for him to cum all over her, he does and he doesn't miss and inch, her face, legs, breasts, abdomen all covered in John's cum. Kaitlyn then passes out and John carries her backstage.

A sweaty announce team appear on screen, clearly just been masturbating over what just happened

* * *

"thank you for..uhm, joining us this evening. We'll see you...next week" Josh says getting over his high, whilst Dan, his broadcast partner is panting and a naked Sophie Jones emerges from in-between the legs of Dan wiping her lips and blowing a kiss to the camera.

**Guys, I hope you enjoyed this 'episode' of UCW, but I need to ask, how much detail is needed during the matches, do you guys want more smut than wrestling, vice versa or an equal amount of both? Let me know by leaving a review and remember, if you have an OC you'd like in UCW inbox me with their name, moveset, fetish and attire**


	3. Chapter 3

"ladies and gentlemen, I regret to inform you that UCW has been postponed until tomorrow night" Dan explains to the viewers at home who tuned in to watch Saturday Night UCW, normally scheduled for this time

"the reasoning for this is that we have had severe difficulties with the talent, only two superstars showed up tonight and so for consolation of the full show being postponed, these two will have their match for a spot in the triple threat for the UCW title at 'Climb to Climax'" Dan says as he goes to sit down at the announce table again.

Paige's music hits and she walks out on stage and the seven guys still in the audience wolf whistle and cheer, she strides along to the ring, does her signature scream on the apron and steps into the ring

' . . . SHIELD'

Roman Reigns walks through the empty seats of the arena and climbs the barricade, climbing into the ring and winks at Paige, who bites her bottom lip unintentionally. The bell rings

collar and elbow tie-up, Roman then whips Paige off of the ropes, Paige grabs on so she doesn't bounce back to him and she drop kicks his knees, Roman drops to one knee and Paige throws one of his bulky arms over her shoulder in a suplex position and grabs one of his legs, attempting to lift him for the cradle DDT, after failing to lift him she settles for an average DDT, planting him on the mat head first.

Paige turns Reigns over so he's on his back and undoes his belt, and slides his cargo pants down around his ankles, she drops ho her knees and gets to work on Roman's cock. But before she could make him finish Roman releases a fury of punches to the antidiva's face, causing her to break the hold, Paige rolls off holding her cheek, and Roman pulls his pants back up, both get to a vertical basis and Paige runs full speed at Roman, who places an arm around one leg, picks her up and Samoan drops her, Roman screams before walking to the corner and cocking his gauntlet style wristbands, Paige slowly stirs to her feet and Roman runs at her full speed and jumps in the air for the superman punch, Paige wisely ducks under and as Roman turns around she kicks him in the gut before pushing him into the turnbuckle.

Paige sweeps her leg under Roman's legs and he falls on his ass in the corner, she ties his hands in the ropes and squats down to his level, she winks and steps back before running at him and hitting a bronco buster. Roman lifts his legs up to attempt to hold her in place and viciously attacks Paige's cunt through her ring shorts, Paige squirms and tries to get out, but Roman's legs are way too powerful, the only reason she hasn't orgasmed yet is her ring shorts in the way of Roman causing serious pleasure to the mysterious raven haired girl.

Paige punches and punches away at Roman's face, but he doesn't let go, she then grabs his long black hair and pulls it hard, causing the Samoan to scream and kick his legs around, allowing Paige to escape, she rolls back and stares at the tanned man in the corner who is now staring back, licking his lips. They both stand at the same time and Roman runs at her and hits a spear, he screams and slowly removes all of Paige's clothing, one by one, thinking he had the match won.

Roman spread the legs of the unconscious beauty and licked her soaking wet lips before sucking on her clit, this sensation caused her to come to after being knocked out by the spear, she moans and moans and Roman unwisely lifted his head to check the expression on her face which she had turned to the side. Paige then grabs one of Romans arms and places it near her breast, tucks one leg under his chin and the other around the top of his head, grabbing his hair and pulling his head down in a triangle chokehold (hells gate), Roman screams in pain and almost taps, he squirms around trying to find a leverage point, before using the hand Paige put by her tits to sharply pinch her left nipple, he then placed his spare hand on her lower back, after feeling her ass for a few seconds of course, and lifted her up. Roman got to a vertical basis, carrying page before she slammed her back down onto the mat.

Both competitors struggle to their feet, Roman stands first and Quickly locks Paige in a head lock, trying to wear her out, when out of nowhere Paige sweeps an arm at the back of his leg to hit the Paige turner, Roman falls to the mat and Paige pulls his cargo pants down once again, but knowing her mouth wasn't good enough last time, she resorts to drastic measures, she squats over him, takes a few deep breaths before aligning his large, thick dick with her tight virgin ass, 100% guaranteed pleasure for Roman...100% guaranteed pain for Paige.

She releases a scream of agony as she slides down, and allows Roman's cock to enter her never before used ass, she takes a few more deep breaths before sliding down again, crying, mascara running down her cheeks, she feels two hands grasp her hips as she looks down and sees Roman smirking, he know if he does this he'll lose the match, but losing a chance at the title is worth ass fucking this young woman to oblivion. Roman pushes Paige to the side and turns the tables, now Paige is in her back, ass up with a Samoan dick in her never before used pretty pink asshole, Roman laughs as he slams his dick into the crying girl. Paige lets out a deafening scream of pain as Reigns tears her ass apart, he pounds in and out, not letting Paige get used to the feeling, she contemplates tapping, but knows she'll only be ordered by Roman to do it anyway,so she may as well win from it.

Paige's ass is not bleeding...quite a lot, she is screaming and crying where as Roman is moaning and yelling trash talk at her. The pain mixed with the loss of blood causes Paige to pass out and her limp body is still being fucked by Roman. Eventually Reigns does cum and Paige is declared the winner, but is out like a light. Roman smiles and grabs a microphone

"whew, I', sorry for no full show, to make it up to you.." Roman counts the members of the audience "seven guys, feel free to rape my colleague here" Roman laughs and walks off as the seven horny fans hop the barricade and fight each other over who gets what hole, eventually they settle on who gets what of the 'slutty whore' in the ring, some big black guy lays on the floor and the others help to ram his cock in Paige's ass, a jock white kid calls dibs on her pussy. Some hipanic teen calls her mouth and two twin white guys wrap her unconscious hands around their shafts, and the last guy, a small asian guy places his dick between the soles of her feet, the seven get to fucking their respective holes.

Eventually all the seven guys cum, filling and covering Paige with cum, still unconscious the guys decide to let others have fun with her, the jock instructs the camera man to follow as they carry her cum covered, naked, 21 year old body outside, the twins are holding a sign that says 'FREE USAGE FOR 5 MINUETS- after that $1 a minuet'. Once they get out of the arena they drop her on the floor and everyone leaves except for the black guy and the jock, to collect the money. The cameraman still records all of this as random people pump Paige full of cum, until then the two guys aren't looking three guys sneak up and steal Paige and run away, the black guy and the jock turn around to see a missing Paige, panic and run, as does he camera man

What will happen to Paige? Dreadfully sorry for not posting a full show, I had an idea for a rivalry but it needed this to happen, also writing a whole show in three hours is hard so I gave myself more time :P. anyway please Review :)


	4. Chapter 4

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to Sa...Sunday night UCW. You may remember last night we had complications with the talent, and therefore had to cancel the show after only one match" Josh introduces

"Yeah, and what a great match it was. However, if you didn't see what happened last night, we'll walk you through it now" Dan adds

"You see the match last night was Paige Vs Roman Reigns, winner goes into the triple threat at 'Climb to Climax', but at the end of the match, Roman gave up his opportunity at the title to have anal sex with Paige, let her win but walk away with an immense experience"

"yeah, but unluckily for Paige, she passed out during the brutal ass fucking and when Roman was done, he invited the seven remaining audience members to fuck her unconscious body. But things get worse for Paige after that. See these seven guys from the crowd, then took the unconscious Paige outside, to allow others to use her, and then charge them if they went for over five minuets. The only problem was, when the guys were counting their money, Paige as kidnapped, and still remains to be seen" Dan explains

"indeed, it is a tragic event, but hopefully we can find her and she'll be ready in time for her match at 'Climb to Climax'" Josh adds. Dan nods in agreement "but for now the show must go on"

The crowd erupt as CM Punk's theme music hits, he jogs out on stage and bends a knee

"IT'S CUMMING TIME!" Punk screams before walking down to the ring and posing on the turn buckle

'Let's light it up...' AJ Lee skips out onto the stage, stops for a second, looks around the crowd, then at punk, biting her lip and continuing to skip towards the ring before stepping in and getting to her respective corner and punk in his.

"Ladies and gentlemen our first match is set for a one fall, and is for a spot in the UCW title match at 'Climb to Climax'. Introducing first, from Chicago Illinois. CM Punk! And his opponent, from Union City, New Jersey. AJ Lee!" The ring announcer Sophie Jones says as the ref rings the bell.

AJ goes for a collar and elbow tie up, but Punk kicks AJ in the gut and whips her to the ropes, she bounces back and ducks under Punk's clothesline, she bounces off of the other set of ropes and does a tilt-a-whirl on Punk, catching him in the Black widow, but she can't lock her right leg around Punk's leg so it isn't in properly. CM Punk drops to one knee trying to hold on in this match as AJ is screaming at him to give up. Punk then powers up to his feet and attempts to walk over to the ropes ahead of him, he slowly but surly makes it and AJ has five seconds to break the hold, she waits until a count of four to do so, AJ backs off as the ref tells her to let go of the hold instantly next time whilst Punk is on one knee trying to slap some life into himself.

AJ pushes the ref out of the way and walks over to Punk, who slides a hand between her legs and grabs her right thigh, before standing and holding her in a fireman's carry

"GTS! GTS!" Dan shouts enthusiastically

Punk throws AJ over his head and hits her in the face with his left knee

"GTS connecting!" Josh shouts

Punk slowly drops to his knees beside her and grabs her left hand, before taking his time in applying the anaconda vise, the pain slowly brings AJ to and she squirms desperately to get out, she fails. After about ten more seconds of being in the hold, AJ lifts her left leg up in an attempt to hook it around Punk's head, after three seconds of trying she manages to reach it over and hook her tanned leg around Punk's head and pull him down causing him to break the hold, AJ now has Punk in a head scissors coke hold. Punk rolls up AJ onto her shoulders before turning himself to hold her in a powerbomb clutch, lifting her up, and slamming her down.

Punk then slides AJ's jean shorts down her slightly muscular, tanned legs and rips her panties off, before holding her in a powerbomb clutch again, but this time when he lifts her up, he burys his face into AJ's wet cunt and viscously attacks her cunt with his tongue, AJ screams and moans, before punching Punk's head a few times to break the hold, but it is to no avail, soon she has a genius plan.

AJ arcs back and bridges on Punks body so her face is by Punk's crotch, she then slides his trunks down and takes his long dick in her mouth, rapidly bobbing her head up and down. Both competitors are close to climaxing, both stopping every few seconds to let out a moan, luckily for Punk, AJ has to slide all the way back up to scream and moan, where as he only has to pull back for a second and can go back to work, because of this he outlasts AJ and she covers his face in her nectar, Punk then drops AJ, causing her to fall on her stomach on the floor. Punk then poses on the turnbuckle before heading backstage, shortly followed by AJ.

The ring fills with every competitor who didn't show up last night, being all of them bar Roman Reigns and Paige. Randy Orton grabs a mic

"listen...we're all getting screwed here, and normally that's fine, we could deal with it..but, it has come to all of our attention...we don't know who we're supposed to be complaining to" Orton explains before Dolph grabs the mic

"we, all of us, are a little...pissed, most of us haven't even had a match yet, but they're already planning on title matches, I mean I know a few of us took the opportunities because we're not stupid, but still, I know for a fact, the usos haven't been given a match..and yet Kaitlyn, Punk and Paige...if we find her...are in a title match, everyone is getting screwed" Stephinie McMahon grabs a different mic from ringside

"all we want to know, is who can we file a formal complaint to to sort this predicament." the business side of Steph kicks in to try and convince the unknown GM of UCW to show him or herself. Nobody comes out, everybody is getting pissed. Then JoJo squeezes through everyone to get to where the mics are before grabbing one off Steph

"uhm...who ever you are...i'll be yours for the night...if you come out...and..f-fix this..." JoJo proposes shyly and reluctantly. Orton's eyes widen

"if I pretend it's me can you give me another blow?" Orton asks reminiscing over the mind blowing skills of JoJo, causing the little girl to blush hard.

'I'M BAACK...and i'm beter than ever'

"WHAT?!" Josh and Dan are in awe at the commentary table

"Is that? no..it cant be...IT IS!"Dan says

"Eric Bischoff!"

Bischoff walks out on stage with a mic in hand

"well then pretty little thing, come on up here" Bischoff smiles and crooks a finger at JoJo who is gripping tightly on the arm of Randy Orton, she looks up at him for guidance and he shrugs. She lets go and step forward before being grabbed by K2 and Stephinie McMahon, who talk to her off mic, reassuring her she doesn't have to do this

"i'm waaaiting"Eric laughs before a serious look shoots across his face "little girl if you don't shake you ass up here right now i'll terminate your entire contract!" JoJo looks up at K2 and Steph who release their hold on her arms and let her go. JoJo slowly walks up to Bischoff before shyly standing next to him and he throws an arm around her shoulder. The crowd boo

"what? The little slut offered herself to me" he looks down at her" didn't you, slut?" he laughs and Orton slides out of the ring, walking over to him, but is stopped when HHH and Jeff hardy hold him back

"whose that? Your night in tattooed armour?" Bischoff asks JoJo who looks down at her feet " and you, kid, i'd recommend not fucking with me...i own you now" he laughs and Orton is fuming. JoJo was only trying to help, she knows she's irresistible, she doesn't believe it, be she's always being told it at least, and she really wanted to help her friends on the roster, what else could he do?

"oh right...as for your matches, usos you have a match tonight against the bellas, Ashley and Maria, you have a match next week, vs the team of...oh I don't know...Brock lesnar? And...Cody rhodes" Eric laughs "that leaves...Baily, Aksana and Pheonix right? Fuck it, triple threat next week, happy?" Trish Stratus walks past some people so Bischoff could see her and shakes her head

"oh right, miss stratus, ever so sorry, you get a match right now! Against...Kelly Kelly" K2 looks at Trish and Trish looks back, before both nodding at Bischoff who walks backstage, JoJo still encased by his porky arm. Everyone leaves ringside bar K2 and Trish

the match starts with a collar and elbow, followed by Trish whipping K2 into the corner, Trigh then grabs Kell in a headlock and bounces of the ropes

"STRATUSFACTION" Dan screams, surprised

Trish quickly removes K2's shorts and fingers her whilst rubbing Kelly's clit, it doesn't take long for Kelly to climax and cover Trish's hand with her nectar. Trish poses around the ring before heading backstage

"wow, what a fast match, the fastest we've ever seen here at UCW" Josh says

'Sierra, Hotel, India ,Echo , Lima, Delta. SHIELD'

Roman Reigns walks through the crowd with a mic in hand and climbs into the ring, the crowd boo at what he did to Paige

"hey,hey...listen, I did nothing wrong, it's those seven guys who should be booed at, all I did was compete in a match, then these seven guys hoped the barricade and raped Paige, and if only some more wrestlers were here then it wouldn't have happened, so...don't blame me..blame them" he says pointing towards the stage and locker room

"but...considering Paige's absence, I feel as though someone should take her place in the match at 'Clime to Climax'...perhaps someone who was already in the running for the match" Roman smiles and Eric Bischoff comes out on a throne with wheels on the base of it, being rolled in by security with JoJo giving him head simultaneously

"you're right Roman...Ladies and gentlemen...*moan* the third entrant in the title match at 'Climb to Climax'...*moan* AJ LEE!" the crowd laugh at Roman's failed plan

"wait..she lost her match though!"

"so d-did you *moan*" Bischoff retorts

"but the winner of my match is AWOL" bischoff laughs

"tell you what..if nobody finds Paige by the time the bell for yo...for yo..ohhh" Eric cums in JoJo's mouth and she jumps away from him, spitting the foul tasting goo out and dry heaving at the taste

"by the time the bell rings for your match at 'Climb to Climax', you can be in the match...now if you'll excuse me, I need to teach slut a thing or two about taking a load" Eric stands and grabs JoJo by her hair and pull her up, shouting at her to learn to like his cum because she has to take it anyway. Bischoff then tosses JoJo to the floor and continues to scream at her, just then Randy Orton comes running on stage and tackles Eric to the ground and beats the ever living shit out of him, security pulls him off and escorts him away, Eric is checked on by officials and goes backstage, dragging a crying JoJo by her hair.

The usos come out and perform their dance at the rop of the ramp before their music hits, they then walk don to the ring and slide in

'You can look but you cant touch'

the bellas come out and pose on the stage before walking down to the ring

the bell rings and the four circle the ring, Brie kicks Jimmy and Jay clotheslines Nikki ,Jimmy grabs Brie by the hair and tosses her to the side, both the Bellas roll out of the ring and regroup out side, the usos then bounce off the ropes and fly over the top rope, Jimmy hitting Nikki but Brie rolling out of the way and Jay face plants the floor, Brie runs at Jimmy who catches her with a clothesline and helps his brother up, both of them roll Brie into the ring, Jimmy slides her clothes off whilst Jay gropes her, the ref is checking on the three in the ring as Naomi runs down the ramp and rips off all of Nikkis clothing before attempting to shove a big vibrator up Nikki's cunt, Nikki learnt from last time and kicks Naomi in the face before turning her around and hitting the rack attack, meanwhile in the ring Brie is on the verge of cumming then Nikki runs in and kicks the usos off of her twin, the usos then double super kick Brie, knocking her out cold and Jay grabs a naked Nikki and tosses her through the ropes to the outside, Jimmy grabs Brie in a double chicken wing and Jay gets to work on her cunt, Brie squirms a little in her unconsciousness before Nikki slides back into the ring, punts Jay who was on his knees eating Brie's pussy, but it knocked to the ground when Jimmy tosses Brie on top of her, Jimmy then slides a hand in Nikki's cunt and pumps vigorously in and out of Nikki as she looks up at her unconscious sister on top of her, only adding to her pleasure, eventually Nikki cums, leaving an unconscious Brie to take on both Jimmy and Jay.

Jay stirs to his feet and Jimmy picks up Brie, the two discus something for a second before Jimmy rams his dick into Brie's ass, followed by Jay ramming his dick into Brie's cunt, the unconscious Brie has something little else people have, she can't feel stimulation if she is out like a light, like she is now, but if she's only knocked out for a short while a good fucking will wake her up, but a double super kick? She's so out she doesn't feel a thing of what the usos are doing, they're leading themselves to their own loss, as it drives Jay to the point of cumming in Brie's cunt, but Brie does nothing, feeling no sensation what so ever, Jimmy still thinks if he holds out long enough she'll cum before him...boy was he wrong, he blows his load in her ass and drops her on the floor, Jay shouting at him

"why didn't you stop before you came?!" he questions

"i thought I could outlast her, how come you came so fast?!" Jimmy retorts

"hey dude, she has a velvet like cunt, don't criticise me!"

the two brothers bicker on their way back to the locker room and Nikki slides in to the ring with her knocked out twin sister to celebrate their being in a title match, she picks Brie up and dances around the ring before heading backstage

"well ladies and gentlemen, that's all we have time for this week, once again, apologies of the postponing of the show. Goodbye" Josh signs off


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: sorry I didn't post yesterday, I was at a concert all night and was too tired to post afterwards, but cannon is this episode is on Saturday**_

"welcome everybody to Saturday night UCW. Do we have a heck of a show for you or what?" Josh introduces the show

"to right we do, as per request of the UCW roster, all unused competetors get their first matches tonight, also, as a result of Eric Bischoff's behaviour towards JoJo, Randy Orton calls out the owner of UCW" Dan adds

"now, over to Sophie Jones for our first match" Josh wraps up the introduction to the show

"Ladies and gentlemen, this first match is a tag team match set for a one fall, introducing first, the team of Ashley and Maria Kanellis"

'Lets light a fire tonight...'

both women stride out on stage, pose for a second before making their way to the ring and posing on the turn buckle, one fan has a 'Marry me Ashley' sign, upon seeing this Ashley laughs and gives the guy holding the sign a quick flash.

"and their opponents, the team of Brock Lesnar and Cody Rhodes!"

the two come out to Brock's music and walk to the ring, Cody high fiveing some fans on the way down, Brock jumps onto the apron and steps in, where Cody climbs the steel steps to get in

the ref rings the bell and Ashley runs at Cody, the two get into a collar and elbow tie up and get into some grapples. Maria is backing up into the corner as Brock steps slowly closer to her, she plucks up the courage to run at him, as she does he grabs her around the waist and hoists her up onto his shoulder, before ripping her shorts and reaching his spare hand up to finger her, once he's got her in place he leans on the ropes and waits for her to cum. Meanwhile Ashley clotheslined Cody and has climbed to the second rope, she then jumps and hits starstruck, whilst Brock looks on, Cody rolls out of the ring and Ashley and Brock stare each other down, whilst Maria is still squirming being fingered on Brock's shoulder. Ashley runs at Brock and he kicks her in the gut, Ashley rolls on the mat clutching her abdomen as Maria finally cums, once she does Brock drops her on the floor and picks Ashley up in a fireman's carry for the F-5, but she slips out and bounces off of the ropes, by this point Cody is back in the ring, he and Ashley run at each other and Ashley hits a spear, Cody is knocked on the ground, but as Ashley gets up and turns around Brock grabs her wrist and hoists her up on his shoulders again, this time he hits the F-5, Brock then leaves the ring and lets Cody deal with the punk girl in the ring. Both Ashley and Cody are down on the mat for a good ten seconds before Cody stirs to his feet he then slides Ashley's tutu style skirt down and rips her tights, before sliding three fingers in her unconscious cunt, whilst rubbing her clit with his thumb, Ashley squirms as she cums and Cody stands to his feet to let the ref raise his arm, he then finds the guy in the crowd who had the 'Marry he Ashley' sign and let him smell Ashley's nectar off of his fingers before heading back to the locker room.

As Maria carrys Ashley from the ring stage hands set up seven podiums in the ring. One everything is set up, the winners of the battle royal two weeks ago get in the ring and stand at a podium each, arranged; Alicia Fox,Dolph Ziggler ,Layla,Antonio Cesaro,Stephinie McMahon then JoJo, and between Layla and Cesaro is Sophie Jones

"now, all of you are here because you're all entered in the SexDivision title match at 'Climb to Climax' in two weeks, and as per request of owner of UCW Eric Bischoff...the winner of this debate will receive some help in the match up." Sophie says "however, first, allow me to explain the rules of the match. I will be tied up and suspended above the ring, my legs will be locked in a 'splits' position, to win the match,you must climb a ladder and make me cum, the first one to rock my world wins the title, any questions?" Sophie asks the group of competetors

"yeah, I got one" Dolph says "what if who people make you cum simultaneously?" he asks

"well lucky me" Sophie jokes, the crowd laugh "in the event of a double win, I must decide who pleasured me more out of the two winners, so say for example if Layla is fingering me, but JoJo is rubbing my clit, and I cum, JoJo will win because she induced the most pleasure. Any more questions?"

Antonio puts his hand in the air

"yes...are you aware you're masturbating, right?" he laughs and Sophie blushes

"s-sorry..i'm really looking forward to the m-match...i'll stop now"she pulls her hands from under her dress and composes herself "whew...now as for the afore mentioned debate, each of you will talk about how you plan on pleasuring me, now of course this will be giving away your game plan, but if you choose to give it away,you'll be rewarded with sex toys and...oh, a really...REALLY big vibrator from my own..personal collection...sorry..here I go again" Sophie explains as he rubs her clit through her dress. She composes her self and clears her throat "JoJo you're up first"

JoJo states she has no game plan, and everybody else isn't willing to give up theirs, until we get to Dolph

"sugar pie, first i'm going to beat the crap out of all these marks, for you, then I'm going to climb that ladder to gain my prise, i'm going to stare into your eyes, sensually kiss you and take my sweet ass time to woo you baby, because a sweet...respectable girl like yourself deserves better than some rushed job" Dolph winks at her and Sophie uses her hand to fan wind at herself as she's blushing and breathing heavily

"whew..that;s good...Alicia you're up next"

"well, first i'm going to use my long legs.." she shows the crowd her long tanned legs "to prop my foot resting on your shoulder, in perfect position for us to scissor..." she's cut off by Sophie droping to her knees viscously fingering herself to the thought of scissoring with the 'foxy one'

"Alicia wins! ALICA WINS!" Sophie screams as she lays on her back pleasing herself, Dolpg looks at Antonio who looks back, they both shrug and walk over to her, and remove her of her dress, before sicking on her nipples, playing with her clit and making out with her, when girls left in the ring then rush to join in, clothes being removed and thrown all around as the six get into a ganbang, whilst JoJo sits in the other corner as her new owner 'Master Bischoff' had instructed her not to have sex with ANYONE else.

The sixsome have their fun and help carry each other out as they leave they pass Randy Orton who grabs JoJo as she leaves and walks back out with her hand in his, they both walk back into the ring.

Orton says something off mic to JoJo and she nods, then Orton turns his attention to the stage

"Well Bischoff, don't you feel proud? You bagged yourself a nineteen year old. Congradufuckinglations on that by the way, abusing a young girl because nobody else would go near your old ass, so you use this scared little girl, and threaten to fire her?" JoJo tells Orton not to anger Eric but he assures her it's be fine

"so come on old timer...you going to come out and face me or what?" Orton leans on the ropes waiting for a response, when he doesn't get one she speaks up "thought not. Well, if you're not going to come out here for your girl...i guess i'll take her.." Orton drops the mic places a hand on the crook of JoJo's back and pulls her in, before pulling her up for a kiss

'I'M BAAACK...and i'm better than ever!'

Bischoff runs out, mic in hand

"you get your punk ass hands of my fucking property!" Orton pulls away from the kiss and picks his mic back up

"your property? She's nobody's property ass wipe!" Eric scoffs

"i beg to differ, now c'mere doggy" Bischoff retorts mockingly, JoJo lowers her head and steps between the ropes, Orton grabs her hand and pulls her back

"JoJo, you don't have to do thins you know, he's just an old dude, he has no power over you" Bischoff laughs

"that's funny Randy, I own that sweet ass, I can fire her in a heart beat if she doesn't listen to me. Now, come here you little slut!" Bischoff screams at JoJo, and she tells Orton that for his sake and hers he should let her go

"Bischoff...your ratings spike when JoJo is in the ring, she's a huge attraction, you wouldn't fire that" Orton says to Eric, assuming he's a good businessman

"too right she is, she's MY attraction, if she disobeys me, I'll fire her ass so hard she couldn't afford a and a packet of fucking gum to keep herself alive!"Eric screams at the two in the ring, JoJo steps towards the ropes to go back to her master, knowing if she is fired, she really couldn't afford to live, and when Randy holds her back she tries to explain it to him, suddenly Orton gets an Idea

"hold up, JoJo...stay there. Eric, JoJo can't afford to live by her self if she's fired...i can, other wrestling promotions are dying to hire me...so you can fire non of us...or fire both of us" JoJo looks confused at him, as does Eric

"because, anything JoJo needs, i'll provide, and if you want to fire me to stop that, i'll go somewhere else, perhaps somewhere where the action is totally non stop?"Orton smirks and the crowd begin to chant 'TNA...TNA'.

Bischoff thinks for a second, before smirking

"tell you what kid, at 'C-to-C' (climb to climax), I pick a team of three guys to fight for me, you pick two guys to fight with you...winning team takes JoJo...sound fair?" Orton knew he didn't want to leave this company, the TNA threat was a last resort. So he had to take it..also he could possible get an opportunity to RKO Bischoff.

"you're on!" Randy looks down at JoJo "and I've already got my team in mind" Bischoff laughs

"oh..do tell" Randy smirks

"i'll give you the first one...she'll fuck your rules man..."Orton smirks "my first pick is Lita" Orton smirk grows wider and Bischoff's smile fades quickly, he storms backstage and Orton's music hits, he and JoJo head backstage also

*backstage promo*

Camera pans to CM Punk staring at Kaitlyn as in the locker room, Roman sits next to him

"eyeing up the competition?" Roman chuckles, Punk looks at him

" no...well...competition or not...she's beautiful" Roman chuckles

" yeah, our opponent sure is good looking"

"hold up...OUR opponent? You realise we have to weeks to find Paige before she become your opponent right?" Punk glares at Reigns

"oh I don't thin..." Roman stops talking and stairs our of shot, his mouth wide open

"what? What you...oh my god" punk says as he turns to see the same thing,the camera pans over to reveal Kaitlyn and AJ scissoring on the other end of the Locker room

"now..uhm...if you'll excuse me I need to..sort some things out... " Punk says as he rushes over to the girls removing his top, the camera pans back to Roman, who smirks and walks away

Back in the ring, Bayley, Aksana and Beth Phoenix are in the ring, the ref rings the bell and the three girls circle the ring, until Aksana grabs a mic from ringside

"now, we no here to competition tonight, instead we decided it good idea to entertainer, instead of sports entertainers" Aksana said in her Lithuanian accent, and broken English, Beth grabs the mic from her hands

"we're not going to fight, were going to fuck, happy?" she throws the mic away and kisses Aksana, Bayley gets behind Aksana and unzips her skin tight see through attire, before Beth decides to speed up the process and just rip it off, Bailey is amazed at her strength. After not too long Beth has stripped Aksana and Bayley of all of their clothes, then Aksana and Bayley return the favour and strip Beth, once their all naked, Bayley hugs the two girls, and Aksana laughs, Beth and Aksana make out whilst Bayley gets to her knees between the two and rotates between licking clits, she eats one out whilst fingering the other, and then switches. After a few minuets of this, the trio of girls are all laying on the floor, with Beth eating out Bayley, Bayley eating out Aksana, and Aksana eating out Beth in a gloriously sexy circle of oral sex, Aksana and Beth cum viscously but Bayley is still yet to orgasm, Beth and Aksana get an idea, they tell Bayley to stand but spread her legs, she does so and Beth seductively kisses Bayley's thighs up to her wet pussy, she then begins to eat her out, Aksana does the same but n the back of Bayley's legs and up to her ass, Bayley is shocked when she feels Aksana's tongue slide into her ass, Bayley moans and groans, screaming at the top of her lungs, grabbing her lover's hair and pushing then deeper into her two love holes, loving every second of it, and yet it still takes a while to cum, but when she does, she sprays it all across Beth's pretty face, and once their all done they collapse in a heap on top of each other, Bayley still squirming, calming down from her huge orgasm

"whew, ladies and gentlemen, thanks for joining us here at UCW. I'm Josh Patterson"

"and i'm Dan Vaughan yada yada yada, now..i'f you'll excuse me I need to go join the threesome in the ring" Dan runs off into the ring to join the three girls Josh laughs and waves to the camera

_**once again sorry for missing yesterday, I was at a concert and that, also sorry the matches are being kinda rushed lately, i've not been in the best of moods lately and so writing smut gets hard, but hopefully i'll get back into full swing by next week. Oh and remember, PM with you wanna see in UCW, i'm looking to expand the roster with your guys own i'll use any realistic ones, KTHANKSBAI**_


End file.
